One of Your French Boys
by b0n3c1ty
Summary: Clary is just your average school student with an aptitude for art. But what will happen when one of the boys that has picked on Clary all her life joins her art class? Prepare for twists, turns and witty come-backs! (I'm rubbish at summaries, forgive me please - I'm learning.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is the first chapter of my first fanfic! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your feedback & if the feed back is good, I'll continue writing the story. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Clearly I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any characters as there would have been much more needed clace action by now. All rights go to fabulous Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

'Good god, please don't let this happen again.' Clary murmured breathlessly as her feet pounded on the tacky plastic flooring. She could feel her red hair plastering to the back of her neck with sweat although this didn't do anything to slow her down.

As soon as the end of day bell had rung, Clary ran straight from Latin class to the lost and found. This was the third time she had lost her art folder and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. _I definitely left it in the canteen, or maybe biology, possibly modern studies OH GOD I DON'T KNOW! _Clary practically flew into the school office - and not very gracefully at that. As she regained her balance, she noticed a look of utter disdain from the women behind the glass. Clary scoffed and approached the women, not without fear. Talking to people she didn't know very well had always filled her dread, especially those who looked at her this scornfully. Clary cleared her throat, "Ehm, has anybody handed in an art folder today? I've l-l-lost mine." She stuttered the last few words and pinched herself for sounding so pathetic. The women behind the glass peered down her nose at Clary and waved her hand in a disregarding manner. "Not since last week, you ought to take better care of your things." The women turned her chair around to answer a phone call while admiring her nails. 'Unhelpful pretentious bi-' Clary's thoughts were cut short as at that moment she collided with someone. She looked up to see narrowed blue eyes glaring down at her through strands of jet black hair. The boy composed himself and walked away hurriedly without uttering a word. Clary swore under her breath. She couldn't believe it; she had just made a complete ass of herself in front of one of the most popular boys in school.

Alec Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! First off, I'd like to thank you all for all the positive feedback, I'm definitely continuing with the story, for now anyway! Please please please keep reviewing though, I really appreciate it. Secondly, you've probably noticed that I've changed the name of story & the summary. This will not change from now on though I promise. I had a couple of ideas for a plot yesterday and I just picked 'Kicked Out' because I wanted to upload my first chapter. Don't worry, nothing has changed dramatically from the original plot! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

Clary was walking home by herself, as she always did. Truthfully, the only person she would feel comfortable walking home with was Magnus, and he drove himself home. He was her only real friend, but Clary didn't mind that. Magnus was sweet if not a little condescending from the moment they met. He always went on about how Clary _ought to_ grow her nails and how she _ought to_ style her hair and how she _just ought to_ incorporate more glitter into her outfits. The pair were practically polar opposites but had warmed to each other instantly.

As Clary trudged through puddles, her mind began to wander onto the subject of Alec Lighwood. The incident hadn't been that embarrassing, had it? Who was she kidding, there would be crude drawings all over her locker and insulting remarks said to her tomorrow, she knew it. Lightwood's whole friend group were a bunch of assholes, but Alec was one of those quiet, defensive assholes that made Clary's blood boil.

Rain was lashing down heavily now and Clary could feel it going through the hood of her jumper - dampening her head. She was nearing her house now - a red brick town house, decorated with an array of pansies and petunias. She fondled carelessly in her pockets looking for her house key. _Dammit, I've lost it! Can this day get any worse?_ As if to answer her question, a gust of wind whipped round her causing her hood to fall backward and a pile of leaves to smack in her face. The taste of late October rain and Topsoil was not a pleasant one to have in your mouth. Clary dusted herself off, pulled out her book and sat under the awning until her mother returned from work.

* * *

Jocelyn Fray was petite like her daughter. The both had the same red hair but Jocelyn's fell into waves while Clary's bunched up into curls. Clary always envied her mothers looks - Jocelyn was much curvier than she was, next to her Clary felt like a five year boy at swim trials. As Jocelyn walked toward her daughter and the door, she felt the chill of the air and wondered how long Clary had been outside. She checked her watch, _17:37_.

_Jesus she's going to have pneumonia! She'll never learn!_

Jocelyn shook her head. "You lost your key again sweetie?"

Clary glanced up from her tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and nodded. "And my art folder." She gulped.

"Well why don't I make some coffee and you tell me all about it."

* * *

**Sorry, that wasn't the most interesting chapter was it? Sit tight though, chapter three will be much more eventful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'd like to say thank you for all your lovely reviews (and please keep reviewing). It really means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this story! Hope you like chapter 3!**

* * *

The bright light of a crisp autumn morning awoke Clary at half six. _Perfect_. She had enough time walk to school and speak to her art teacher before registration. It was true, Clary did love New York. She loved how the skyscrapers seemed to tower endlessly above her, and how the streets all fitted together perfectly - like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. And the coffee shops, obviously.

Clary pulled on a pair of black jeans that had worn away at the left knee and her emerald green pullover. She grabbed the flask of coffee her mother had made her, slipped her feet into her docs and left the house - all by quarter past seven o'clock. The walk to school was a peaceful one unless one's mind was distraught over a lost art folder. If Clary hadn't walked this route a thousand times before, she would undoubtedly be lost by now. Her concentration was elsewhere. Clary was taking a sip of her coffee when suddenly her head felt cold. _Crap_. She'd walked into a branch and the leftover water from last nights shower had soaked the top layer of her hair. Fists clenched at her sides and head held high, Clary stormed the rest of her way to school.

Clary walked into school, ignoring all the glances and sniggers coming her way. _Cretins_. As Clary approached her locker, she let out a sigh of relief because Magnus was already standing there, waiting for her.

"_Daaaarli_- Oh." Magnus' eyes widened at the sight of her. "Clary dear what have I told you about letting Gandalf style your hair?"

"Since when were you a fan of Lord of the Rings hmmm?" She arched a brow.

Magnus put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I most certainly am not! Have you seen how drab their outfits are?!"

Clary smiled.

"I've got to go speak to Mr Garroway now, bye Magnus."

"Farewell, my dear."

Clary pounded up the slate steps toward the art department. Her footsteps were heavy and clumsy with her docs on and she prayed not to fall over.

_**Classroom 32 **_

_**Art and design **_

_**Mr Garroway **_

Clary knocked on the door and was beckoned to come in. Fortunately Mr Garroway was alone.

"Mr Garroway?"

"Clarissa, I've told you a hundred times, please call me Luke."

"And I've told you a hundred times to call me Clary, sir."

Luke sighed. "Alright Clarissa, are we going to make small talk all day or are you actually going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Clary felt a lump begin to form in her throat. "I seem to have misplaced my art folder, sir."

The art teacher peered down his glasses. "That's the third time this year Clarissa."

"I know, trust me I know. I'm worried sick." Clary chewed her bottom lip.

Luke's expression softened. "Just retrace your steps and I'm sure it will turn up."

"But that folder has ALL my expressive work in it! I'd fail the course if I lost it! That folder could be the difference between me getting into art school or not!"

Clary's face was heating up and her arms were making desperate gestures. _God, I need a guardian angel to keep me from losing everything_.

And just like that a golden being came into the door frame, making Clary think she had found her guardian angel. But once she had a closer look at this being, she realised that was oh-so far from the truth. The boy had tanned skin and eyes that looked like they were made from melted gold. His dark blonde hair curled inward at his temples where it had gotten slightly too long. The boy was wearing a smug expression that Clary itched to wipe off his idiotic face. He held out a plastic folder containing a sketchbook and a set of watercolours and waved it in her direction.

"You mean this folder?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4, it contains mostly dialogue but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming!**

* * *

"Lightwood." Clary spat out the name like it was poison.

"That's Jace to you, sweet cheeks." The golden boy smirked.

_Sweet cheeks?! God, he's an ass._

"_J-a-c-e," _She pronounced every letter as sarcastically as she could. "Would you please return my folder to me?"

Mr Garroway incorrectly decided that this would be an excellent time to step in. "Mr Lightwood, where did you find Clarissa's art folder?"

Jace was still leaning in the door frame, waving Clary's folder back and forth. "In the ladies restroom, sir."

"What were you doing in the girls bathroom?!" The words tumbled out of Clarys mouth before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from saying more. _Well done Fray._

"My dear friend Seelie was having a very troubling day yesterday and required my condolences. She chose to meet me in the ladies bathroom and that's where I spotted your folder." Something mischievous stirred in Jace's eyes, something that made Clary feel uneasy.

"You're not fooling anyone, we could hear you guys in English and it sounded like anything but condolences."

"CLARISSA!" Luke's sharp voice cut her off. "Apologize immediately for your highly inappropriate comment!"

And then Jace did something that made Clary want to rip those golden locks right off his pretty little head.

He winked at her. _Winked._

_Bastard._

The only thing keeping her from scratching his golden eyes out, was the presence of Mr Garroway. _So what if he's probably the most popular guy in school? So what if almost every girl would join the hunger games if the prize was one night with him? It doesn't mean I would. And I never will. Ever._

Clary swallowed her pride and put on her sickliest, sweetest grin. "My apologies Mr Lightwood. I do hope your feelings were not hurt by my comment."

Jace put on an equally sickly sweet grin and strolled across the room toward Clary. He placed the folder in her hand and whispered in her ear "You're forgiven, sweet cheeks."

Clary bit her tongue and turned away before she could stab Jace with her pencil. It wasn't just the words or the fact he had whispered them that had agitated Clary, it was the sarcastically, provocative tone he had delivered them in. Who gave him the right to say things like that to her? Clary felt the urge to run out the classroom but resisted, she would not give golden boy the satisfaction.

"Clarissa," Luke continued. "I know how you have been looking for a model for your final expressive piece, and this boy is a fine specimen, I was thinking that if Mr Lightwood would oblige-"

"I think not Mr Garroway!"

"Oh but Clarissa! Look at the angles in his face! I beg you to reconsider."

Jace, leaning nonchalantly on the table flashed her a wicked smile. "C'mon Clarissa, draw me like one of your French boys."

_It wouldn't be that bad to draw Jace would it? I would be ridiculed for it, but I'm ridiculed anyway. Plus if I can't do my final expressive piece, I'll fail the whole unit. This isn't fair._

Clary stared at the floor and exhaled. "I suppose he does have the features for it."

Mr Garroway clapped his hands together and made a feminine squealing noise. "Excellent! Now may I have a copy of your timetable Mr Lightwood? We'll need to see what classes Clarissa will take you out of. Oh it's a real shame you aren't in her art class."

Clarys head jerked up. "No no Mr Garroway taking Jace out of classes will be no nuisance. Will it Jace?"

Jace pushed off the table and quirked a brow. "Well actually, I have just quit one of my courses, which means I do have enough time for another class. It would be an honor to be a part of you class Mr Garroway, if you would take me."

"Oh of course Mr Lightwood! I'll retrieve the papers immediately! Needless to say you will need extra tutoring, perhaps Clarissa you would be of help?"

Clary felt as if her stomach had just dropped out. An overwhelming wave of dread washed over her. _Jace is going to be in my art class. Oh my god. I'm going to have to tutor one of the boys who is hell-bent on making my life miserable. This isn't happening._

Clary spoke with the remaining energy left in her voice. "I will tutor Mr Lightwood, but only if he takes the sessions seriously. I refuse to tutor someone who is uninterested." Her voice was shaky but stern. For the first time since Clary had walked in, the room was silent.

Luke broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Well I'm glad that's sorted. Both of you are dismissed, thank you for your time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was away all weekend and had no time to write! Thanks again for reviewing but pleeeease keep them coming and I will bake you all a dauntless cake. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Clary hugged her art folder to her chest and walked briskly in the opposite direction from Jace.

"Clary!" "Clary, wait!"

Clary stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it Jace? What could you possibly have to say?"

Jace had on that smug expression he regularly seemed to be wearing - Clary could feel it.

"Your place or mine?"

At that, Clary did turn round. "_WHAT_ DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

Jace sneered. "Cool it, Clary. I meant for tutoring, no adultery intended. Besides, I thought you had a thing for Alec. Since you keep banging into him in an attempt to get closer to him."

Clary was visibly shaking with rage now, but Jace continued.

"Not the move I would've made. I'll give you some advice, Alec likes chocolates. Maybe try that shop on 3rd street, I think-"

Jace had been too caught up in taunting Clary to notice that she'd walked right up to him. He was cut off by a cracking noise and a sharp pain in his left cheek.

He was dumbfounded. Clary had just slapped him. People did _not_ slap Jace Lightwood.

"Tutoring sessions will take place on a Friday evening at your place and a Tuesday afternoon at mine. If this causes problems for you, then I suggest you rethink taking this class."

Clary could see Jace was still in shock from the slap she'd given him and saw this as an ideal opportunity to walk away - without looking back at his aghast expression.

Clary walked hastily to her first class- double biology. She was thinking about what she had just said to Jace and wondered where she'd mustered up the courage to speak to him like that. _I'm never going to hear the end of this, what did I open my big mouth for?_ She groaned inwardly and let her self be carried by the sea of students in the corridor.

Clary reached her biology classroom and slipped into her seat, next to a girl named Lottie. Both girls were quiet and enjoyed having people pay little attention to them. Neither of them spoke to the other that much, but they always exchanged friendly glances and were fantastic lab partners. As Clary got her work in order, she could hear distasteful rap music and sexually harassing whoops and whistles coming from the other side of the classroom._ Great. Jordan, one of Lightwood's friends, just what I need right now._ Clary kept her head down in hope of not being noticed by Jordan. It didn't work.

"Hey Ginge!"

Clary hated this insult. It was unoriginal, over used and frankly quite idiotic. She glanced up from the table to look at Jordan.

"Heard you slapped Jace today, oh my god wait, Clary," he looked directly at her hair. "Who dragged you through a hedge this morning? Has nobody told you that's not okay?"

The group of girls all falling over him, filled the room with their shrill shrieks that were meant to be laughter. _Well at least if the school puts on a production of the Lion King, we've got the hyenas cast._

Jordan looked around at his group of street walkers. "Hey girls, do you know what the difference between a brick and a ginge is?"

_Oh great, now we're onto the ginger jokes._ Clary rolled her eyes while Lottie gave her hand a friendly squeeze. One of the girls surrounding Jordan sat with her face propped onto her hands and breathed, "what's the difference, Jordy?"

"A brick gets laid."

The whole room now erupted into fits of laughter just as the teacher came in. Clary could feel her face heating up and pressed her hands to her cheeks. _Not. My. Day._ The teacher ordered everyone to work and the class eventually became completely silent.

Class went by uneventfully, until it was time to pack up. Clary bent over to pick up her things when she felt a cool liquid running down her back. It was freezing, she shrieked.

"That one was for Jace, ginge."

Clary turned around and was met by Jordan's cold gaze and devious smile. She looked at the bottle he held in his hand. _**Universal indicator.**_

It was the colour if human waste. _Ew ew ew._

As soon as the bell rang, Clary ran from class - trying not to kill anyone on her way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm really happy because I've had such lovely feedback from a lot of you, so thank you! I'm loving writing this story so it makes me so happy that you guys like it too. Hope you like chapter 6!**

* * *

"Dear oh dear oh _dear_!" Magnus tutted pitifully while scrubbing Clary's neck with a cloth and some warm water. She had told him about Jordan in Biology and he had offered to take her to the nurses office and clean her up.

"Clarissa darling, this week is not your week is it?"

Clary grumbled. "At least it's Friday tomorrow and this disastrous week will be over soon."

Magnus began washing individual strands of hair at the back of her head. He occasionally pulled one out - making Clary wince.

"Clary you ought to learn that pretty boys like Jace Lightwood are not punch bags. You knew there would be retaliations for your actions, yet you did it anyway. Why Clarissa?"

Clary fiddled with the loose thread in the front pocket of her pullover.

"The Angel knows."

* * *

Jace slammed his locker door shut to find a mischievous Jordan looking at him.

"Oh god, Jordan, what've you done now?" Jace ran his hand nervously through his hair, this look on Jordan's face cannot of derived from something good.

"Just fighting your battles for you, goldilocks." Jordan grinned.

"Funny. But seriously Jordan, what have you been up to?"

"Well I suppose I do have to tell you. Y'know that little red that tried to beat you up? I may have poured a science experiment down her back." Jordan could barely say the last words in the sentence because he was laughing so much.

Jace felt a small pang of guilt but couldn't help laughing with Jordan. _Good, why should I feel guilty? __**She's**__ the one who slapped __**me**__._

After Jace composed himself, he stared Jordan right in the eye. "You really shouldn't have done that Jordan."

"Aw! Why not?"

"Clary's in my art class, not to mention she's my tutor too."

Jordan's face fell. "Oh look, I'm sorry man. But lets face it, you two have never had a good relationship, I'm just adding fuel to the fire."

Jace let out a laugh.

Jordan looked confused. "What you laughing at?"

"Fire, get it? Clary's hair?"

The two boys were once again snorting with laughter. However, Jace's laugh was not a genuine one. _Why am I making fun of her hair? I like her hair, it makes her stand out from the rest of the blonde bimbos at this school. Oh but I __**do**__ like those blonde bimbos. But Clary's better than that. No she's not, she slapped me!_

Jace snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft, slim arms coming around his waist, edging down towards-

"Woah!" Jace spun round to find Seelie eyeing him up seductively.

"Hey baby." Seelie narrowed her dull grey eyes and bit her glossy lip.

"Oh, em, hi Seelie. I don't think you should be doing that sort of thing in public." Jace mustered a smile so he didn't upset her.

Seelie stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes at Jace. _God she's irritating_.

"Oh but Jacey! You didn't seem to mind yesterday."

Jordan - who had been standing there listening to the couple's conversation - let out a wolf whistle that Jace was sure people could hear on mars.

Seelie giggled and swung her arms around Jace's neck. Jace absentmindedly ran his hands through her bleach blonde hair. Seelie planted a kiss on Jaces cheek and ran off with her friends.

_Ew that's sticky! Ugh. _

Jace watched Seelie teeter away in her little white heels and skintight, bleached jeans. Seelie was beautiful. Her bleach blonde hair never had roots and fell in soft waves around heart shaped face. Her features were small but emphasised with make up. Her body was slight but curvy and the only thing Jace could really fault about her was the dull colour of her eyes, and her personality at times.

Just then another girl walked past, one with blazing red curls and eyes the colour of the first blade of grass in spring. She caught sight of Jace and looked away quickly. Jace felt something stir in the pit of his stomach - though what it was, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Clary found herself walking home alone again. She shoved her headphones in her ears and willed herself not to dwell on today's events. _Teenage Dirtbag_ came on and Clary deemed it appropriate.

The trees looked lovely when their leaves were changing, Clary thought. The vibrant colours of saffron, burnt orange and soft green all worked together beautifully. There was this one rich gold shade that fascinated her, it was the sort of ethereal colour that you thought only existed in books. Occasionally she caught a glimpse of this colour on the edges of newly turned leaves. Clary knew somebody who had a curling halo of hair this colour, but she refused to even think him.

Clary had remembered her key today and let herself into her house. She lay on her bed and finally allowed herself to mull over the events of the day. She brought her face to her pillow and silently screamed into it.

* * *

**There's a Jace on your shoulder telling you to review, I can see him ;) I'm going on holiday soon so there won't be another update for a week due the lack of wifi I'll have. I will be writing lots when I'm away though so don't worry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like it's been a millennium since I last updated! I'm so sorry but I did warn you that I was going on holiday to a place without wifi. To make up for my absence, I've written what feels like the longest chapter EVER. I really hope you like it and if you have time I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

Clary didn't awake to the bright light of a crisp autumn morning this morning - oh no. She almost slept through her alarm, the only reason she didn't was because her alarm was music turned up to full volume. _Dear god, I didn't realise I was that tired_. Clary rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before jumping in the shower.

_Thank god it's Friday_. Clary was smudging some deep brown liner on her eyes, truthfully she wasn't very good with makeup and only wore some eyeliner and concealer on a daily basis. She wished she had a big sister to do her make up and hair for occasions but her mother always told her not to wish her life away. Clary was just finishing her makeup when she froze. Across the room she could see her art folder. _Oh feck. I have art AND tutoring today_. The feeling of dread took over Clary and she flopped down onto her bed. She massaged her temples and slowly stood back up. _I can do this. He's just a boy. A narcissistic, vexing boy, but a boy all the same._

Clary looked down at her outfit and got the feeling the Jace wouldn't be very impressed; she had the same jeans and boots she had on yesterday, and had traded the pullover for a loose fitting teal top and a thick checked shirt that she hoped would act as a jacket. She jammed her phone into her pocket and gathered up her art folder.

Clary ran recklessly down the curving staircase, catching her bag on the end of the banister. Jocelyn was waiting for her at the bottom - flask of black coffee in hand. She smiled and shook her head at her daughter's sloppy movements. Clary shrugged her shoulders and took the flask out of Jocelyn's hand. She kissed her mothers cheek as a sign of thanks and rushed out the door.

The weather was the opposite from yesterday. The mist had rolled over the city now, like an evil spirit seeking rest and finding none. Clary could barely see five feet in front of her. It was difficult to admire the scenery when it wasn't fully visible. What was visible was the black sports car that seemed to be booming with heavy metal music. It was whizzing toward Clary at an alarming rate. The car drove past Clary, spraying her with the water from a puddle. She could hear a silky smooth voice over the music that was all too familiar. _Jace and Alec. The Lightwood brothers. Just great._

Clary could feel her angry footsteps pound on the tarmac below her feet. Her footsteps were heavy when walking down the hill. _Fantastic. I'm almost at the gates of hell- I mean school._ Clary strolled over to her locker and examined herself for the first time since she had been soaked by Alec's stupid little car. The damage wasn't bad at all; her feet were damp and there were a couple of spots of water on her top. _Better luck next time Lightwoods._ Clary chuckled to herself.

Jace sauntered nonchalantly toward his new art classroom. It had been five minutes since the bell had rung but Seelie had her tongue down his throat so he couldn't really walk away could he? Jace could see Clary through the door now, working hard as expected. There was an empty seat beside her - his seat. He walked into the classroom meeting Clary's cold, judgmental gaze. Jace was jolted out if his staring contest by Mr Garroway.

"You're late Mr Lightwood."

Jace smiled a smile that left Mr Garroway thinking butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "I give you my sincerest apologies Sir, for I had trouble finding the classroom!"

Jace heard Clary scoff and let out a silent laugh.

Luke returned the smile and adjusted his little round spectacles. "Very well then, please take a seat then Mr Lightwood. And welcome."

Jace glided into his seat beside Clary.

"Hey there, Clary."

She didn't reply, in fact, she didn't even turn round to acknowledge him.

* * *

Clary could feel Jace's intense gaze burning into the back of her skull. _Don't give him any attention, that's what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction. _

"C'mon Fray, talk to me!"

Jace flicked the back of her head making Clary cry out. She turned around and slammed her hand on the table.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Jace began twirling her pencil in between his fingers. "Needed your attention, isn't it obvious?"

Clary shoved her face in her hands and made an inhumane noise.

"So Miss Gough, what do I do then?"

Clary raised her face and spoke to Jace in an exasperated tone. She gestured to the middle of the room where a table was covered in different fruit. "Observational drawing." She said. "It's part of the still life section of the unit. Try drawing that pineapple there. I'm drawing the apple next to it."

Jace grabbed a pencil out of his bag and proceeded to draw an oval while putting immense pressure on the pencil. Clary thought it would snap at any moment.

"No no Jace, don't do it like that." She placed her hand on top of his - giving herself control of the pencil.

"You're leaning way too hard. Try doing it softer."

_Another hour and a half of this. Yippee. _

Clary moved Jace's hand to draw a light, sketchy circle next to his. Jace didn't speak - fascinated by the movement of their hands. Clary blushed and pulled away - realising she was effectively holding his hand. _Stop it Clary, we don't want to get Lightworm disease now do we?_

Jace drew another sketchy circle next to the one Clary had helped him draw. "This better Clary?"

"Much" she smiled.

Jace glanced over at Clary's drawing of an apple. It was _stunning_.

"Oh my god, Clary."

Clary didn't take her eyes off her drawing. "Jace, what did you do?"

Jace stared at the pencil in Clarys hand that was moving in elegant strokes across the paper.

"Its not me, that apple, it's amazing."

Clary looked up - eyes wide. She smiled at the boy sitting next to her, a look of awe on his face. She blushed. "Oh eh, th-thank you, that's nice of you to say but it's really not."

Jace shook his head. "I had no idea you were this good."

Jace, as if sensing the tension, contorted his face into his famous cocky grin and ruffled Clary's hair. "Anyway little one, sorry about the car earlier, that puddle just jumped out of nowhere."

Clary stopped smiling now and looked at the golden boy through eyes that could've been daggers.

"No big deal goldilocks. The puddle missed me, so you'll have to try harder next time."

Jace opened his mouth to retort but looked away and began his second drawing of the pineapple. Clary put her head phones in to drown out his freakishly loud breathing.

* * *

_I think I'm losing what's left of my mind, to the 20th century deadliiiiine.._

Clary felt a nudge on her shoulder, she pulled out her headphones and looked at the incredibly attractive boy sitting next to her.

"I have to say sweet cheeks , I never took you as a Green Day fan. Oh and you have an angelic voice might I add."

Jace looked at Clary as if he'd just won some sort of game against her.

Clary clamped her hand to her mouth and began blushing uncontrollably. _Oh. My. God. I was SINGING. I sang in front of __**Jace Lightwood**__._

"I wasn't singing Lightworm." Clary tried to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"The fact your hair matches your face tells me otherwise."

Clary jutted her chin out and furrowed her brows. _Twat._

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that comes out your mouth Jace!?"

Jace scoffed and looked around the room. "I see the carrot's been looking up insults on google!"

Clary let out a high pitched groan and pushed herself up off the table. "I'm going to the storeroom."

Jace screwed up his face and mock-waved at her.

Clary slammed the storeroom door and flicked the grubby light switch. _There aren't words to describe how much I despise him! Focus Clary, pencils find the pencils. Why the hell does he keep calling me sweet cheeks? Ugh he's so- PENCILS CLARY PENCILS!_

Clary craned her neck to find a packet of pencils on the second highest shelf. _Dammit!_ Clary curled her foot around the leg of a chair and pulled it towards herself. She stepped up on the chair but still couldn't reach the packet of pencils. _Dammit dammit dammit!_ Clary went up onto her toes and stretched as far as her 5ft 3 frame would let her. As she was turned around, Jace entered silently into the storeroom - mischief glittering in his gold eyes. He looked at Clary on top of the chair. He had to admire her; she never let her height slow her down, he liked that. The tips of Clarys fingers brushed the packet of pencils when she felt a hot breath tickle the fair hairs on the back of her neck.

"Boo."

Clary screamed. Jace snorted. She toppled backwards and almost hit the floor when she felt strong hands grab her waist.

Neither of them spoke, but both of them were breathing heavily. About thirty seconds had passed when Clary turned around - Jace's hands loosening their grip, but never leaving her waist. Her breaths quickened and even though the room was dimly lit, Clary swore Jace's eyes had darkened. They were sharing the same air now, the tips of their noses almost touching. Jace was still angry but instead of shoving Clary into the cans of paint behind her, he stood and continued to keep a steady grip on her. Clary felt her bottom lip begin to tremble with angry excitement. There was a stray gold curl lingering in front of Jace's left eye and she had the sudden urge to tuck it behind his ear. But that was when a stocky figure appeared in to door. The figure was wearing askew glasses and had a shaggy brown beard.

"What's going on here pupils?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm really sorry, lots of schoolwork *cries*. Plus you guys also wanted longer chapters like the last one so I'm working on it! If you have time I would love a review because that's what tells me how to write my story! Hope you like chapter 8 :)**

* * *

"I _said_, what is going on here?" Luke repeated himself.

Clarys eyes were abnormally wide open - mirroring her mouth. She stared at her art teacher in utter shock at what this situation must look like. Clary snapped back into reality and pushed herself off Jace so fast she almost fell, again. She smoothed down her shirt while talking hastily.

"I, ehm, oh my god- Mr Garroway! This isn't what it looks like, I just eh- fell and Jace caught me," she giggled nervously. "That's all!" Clary stumbled off the chair and practically flew out the room - leaving Mr Garroway and Jace staring after her, speechless.

Jace slid into his seat more smoothly than you would think possible. He mock sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Clarissa my dear, it deeply upsets me how swiftly you dismiss our love."

Clary - without lifting her eyes - threw her arm out, hitting Jace's hand and sending his pencil across the page - creating an un-erasable line on his work. Jace was silenced, but only for a moment - to Clary's despair.

"Alright. Due to the fact that _someone's_ temper is more fiery than that someone's hair today, I'm going to need a new sheet of paper. Willing to oblige sweet cheeks?"

Clary looked at Jace with confusion and irritation. "Are you actually being serious?"

Jace returned the look of confusion. "What?"

"First you stroll into your first art lesson LATE and physically _force_ me to talk to you. You insult my singing and embarrass me beyond belief. You and your pathetic friends are constantly making jokes about the colour of my hair, and what else?" Clary twisted her face into a sarcastic scowl and scratched her head. "OH you also gave me the fright of my life and proceeded to sexually assault me, but that's all I can think of right now AND THAT'S ONLY FROM THIS MORNING."

Jace gave Clary a look that left her thinking 'if looks can kill'.

"You know what Clary? You act like the victim and that everyone's out to get you and it's getting old!-"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL OUT TO GET ME JACE, YOU AND ALEC AND JORDAN AND SEBASTIAN TOO! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND I HATE YOU ALL FOR IT!"

At that moment Clary knew she had gone too far, but it was too late. She couldn't take anything back. Jace looked at her in disbelief and stood up. Clary ran her shaky hands through her hair. "_Jace,_ where do you think you're going?"

Jace glanced at her and spoke quietly. "I don't have to listen to this. I'll see you tonight, you know the address."

Clary opened her mouth and closed it again. And with that, Jace walked out the room - shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Clary couldn't get her creative juices flowing after that, Jace's words had really gotten to her. _I took it too far. I shouldn't have said that. I should apologise. But why shouldn't he apologise? He's not the one whose been ridiculed since the first day of high school..._

* * *

_First day of freshman year here we go._**_ Clary skipped down the hill towards her new school, she read the sign; _St Johnathon's Academy_. She could feel her curly ponytail brush the back of her neck and hear her lunchbox rattle around in her backpack. It was the beginning of September and the air was cool. Clary had thrown on her purple leather jacket and black converse to keep her warm - unlike the other girls who she saw walking down the hill in silly sundresses, denim jackets and sandals. She took a deep breath and walked into her new school. Clary didn't know anyone here and it frightened her - but it also gave her a chance to remake herself. _**_I will not be the little gawky girl that likes to draw. I will not let people define me._**_ Clary looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her sweaty hand. _**_Locker number 525, okay I can find that._**_ After a couple of minutes of searching, Clary found her locker. She made up a combination and placed the things she didn't immediately need inside. She had been told that there was an assembly for freshman on the first day. After another couple of minutes of searching, Clary was in the corridor outside the assembly hall. She found herself across from two boys who she'd later learn were Jordan and Sebastian. Clary examined them both - she couldn't help herself. The one on the left had bronze skin and rich chocolatey eyes. His hair was a deep brown colour and cropped short. The other boy was almost his polar opposite. He had paper white hair that was slightly longer and gelled back from his porcelain face. He was much more striking than the bronze skinned boy as he had similar dark eyes but they stood out on his ivory complexion. Clary took a closer look at his face. _**_Oh my god, does he even have pores? His face is flawless! Man if vampires were real- _

**_Clarys thoughts were cut off because the bronze skinned boy leaned over to his friend and began speaking. "Seb, I think you may have a stalker." _**

**_Clary looked away immediately and scowled at the boy speaking. The boy with the paper white hair muttered something illegible to his friend that sounded to Clary something like freak. She began flushing a deep shade of beetroot. Clary turned away and began making small talk with a fair haired girl called Charlotte - or 'Lottie' which she preferred. The bronze boy - Jordan - called over people called the 'Lightwoods'. Two boys came to join Jordan and Sebastian who also caught Clary's eye. Clary knew she shouldn't stare but she couldn't tear her eyes away from these two boys. The one with black hair, who she had gathered was Alec, kept his piercing blue eyes on the boy he came with at all times. Clary could see why. The boy he came with looked like some sort of ethereal being out of a painting that was worthy of being hung up in the Louvre. He was golden. Clary couldn't see a better word to describe him. Golden skin, golden hair, golden eyes. He was glorious. His voice seemed to ripple through the air like silk. Clary looked away but not without catching Alec's eye who was giving her the dirtiest of looks. _**_Crap. He must've seen me staring at his friend. Dammit!_

**_Clary zoned out of her conversation with Lottie and began listening to the group of boys across from her. She heard the smooth voice from the angelic boy speaking. "Anyway boys, how are we all?" _**

**_Jordan smirked and glanced in Clary's direction. "Well Jace, it's been a pretty productive morning." _**

**_Jace arched a golden brow. "Oh." _**

_No no no. Not happening. _

**_"Sebastian's already found himself a not-so-secret admirer." Jordan pointed to Clary with his eyes and the three other boys turned to look at her. _**

_This is a dream. Pinch yourself and wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! _

**_Jace spoke next. "Lay off her guys. She probably just got lost on the way to middle school." _**

**_The four boys began laughing at her. Something inside Clary snapped. _**_No. They do not have the right to laugh at me on my first day of school. This stops now._

**_Clary looked at the boy - Jace -and crossed her arms. "Y'know that's really funny coming from a guy with the IQ of a mutt." _**

**_Jace looked at her questioningly. "Is that so red? Spell," Jace mulled over his next choice of words. The sounds of masculine snickers filled clarys ears. _**

**_"spell, photosynthesise." _**

**_Clary stood there opened mouthed and flabbergasted. Spelling was not her strong point. The boys began laughing at her again but this time she couldn't think of a nasty retort. Instead, she flipped off the group of boys and stormed into the assembly hall. _**

* * *

Clary scoffed at the memory. _I guess people really can't change._

Mr Garroway reappeared from the storeroom - evidently not overhearing Jace & Clary's argument. She made up a lie about Jace feeling sick to avoid answering any uncomfortable questions. Mr Garroway - being the gullible sweetheart he is - believed her and went back fiddling with his computer.

The bell for the end of class rang and Clary once again found herself sitting next to Lottie in Biology. Fortunately Jordan was off sick. _I hope it kills him. I didn't just think that. Okay I did._

Soon enough school was over and Clary began the unforgiving walk home, dreading the evening of tutoring ahead.

* * *

**Don't hesitate if you have any comments/questions/queries! And also, my fabulous parabatai (themortalsaga) is writing an amazing fanfic but thinking of giving up. Sooooooo I would love it if all you sassy wonderful angels would shower her with lovely reviews and encourage her to keep going!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Hello! I do realise it has been a fortnight since I last updated and I'm soooooo sorry :( I've made this a super long chapter though to try and make it up to you all! I've been very busy with schoolwork as I have exams soon ****__****and ********more importantly I was finishing Allegiant; OH MY GOD. No spoilers don't worry, that's all I'll say. Plus I've been mentally preparing myself for the midnight showing of Catching Fire, WHICH IS TOMORROW! (I'd love to know if any of you are planning on seeing it at any time so drop me a pm if you want!) Disclaimer; I obviously don't own TMI or any of it's characters, I just like making them uncomfortable. Enjoy chapter nine! **

* * *

Clary approached the little green door to the place she called home and turned the doorknob - it was open. _That's weird._ She glanced to her left and saw her mother's car in the driveway. _Why isn't she at work? _

"Mom?" Clary said cautiously while stepping inside.

She heard her mothers sweet voice echoing from the kitchen. "I'm making coq au vin sweetheart!"

At this Clary dropped her bags and jogged to the kitchen. _Mom is cooking, somebody has died. Yep, someone's definitely dead._ "But mom, it's lunchtime. What are you doing?"

"It's for tonight honey! There's a ham sandwich in the fridge for your lunch, I think it's on the second shelf."

Clary opened the fridge and surely enough, there was a ham sandwich on the second shelf. _Good, this is the mother I know._ Clary still had her head poked in the fridge looking for a bottle of juice when she said, "Mom, you do realise I have tutoring tonight and won't be home for dinner yeah?"

Jocelyn put a hand to her forehead and let out a heavy exhale. "I completely forgot, what's wrong with me Clary?"

"Aw mom it's okay! I can phone up and cancel it's not a problem!" Clary's speech was muffled as her mouth was half filled with ham sandwich.

Jocelyn shook her head. "No no, I won't have you missing your first tutoring session. I'll see if this French chicken nonsense can be frozen."

Clary - despite feeling guilty - was slightly relieved that she wouldn't have to stomach the charred red wine chicken mess boiling over in the stew pot.

Jocelyn scrambled through pieces of paper - presumably a recipe she'd printed out for the coq au vin - muttering 'freeze instructions'. Clary smiled to herself and took her sandwich upstairs to her room.

* * *

_How do you teach a boy to ace art when he's never drawn before?_ Clary looked over her art supplies contemplating what to do at tutoring tonight. _Charcoals? Gouache? Oil crayons? Where to begin!_ She decided her best option would be to take sketching pencils and just focus on the basics for now. Clary gathered up all the things she may need for the evening ahead and began the not too long journey to Jace's house.

It wasn't easy to miss the Lightwood Manor, as it was a manor and all. More than anything Clary just wanted to take a seat and sketch it. It was a stunning house; built in a gothic period of time Clary would know if she'd listened in History class, and was made of a brick the colour of a stormy sky. There was even a turret at the back of the right hand side - giving the whole place a darker kind of fairytale vibe. As Clary stepped up towards the door, she observed the old fashioned brass knocker that was designed to look like a lions head holding a ring in it's mouth. She wrapped her fingers around the ring and gave the door a good satisfying knock. _That's one thing to cross off my bucket list._ To distract herself from the sinking feeling of dread in her stomach, Clary looked busily at the brass knocker that was still swinging. She thought to herself about how even on a house of this magnitude, they still found time to put intricate detail on the door knocker. Clary was pulled out of her daydream when a boy that looked like a super hero out of her manga comics, answered the door. She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Eh, hi, Alec."

"Hi. Clary is it?" One thing that annoyed Clary more than anything, was that no matter what she said to Alec, he always looked caught-off guard. He permanently had his head down - hair falling over eyes, and an over all just pissed demeanour. Clary clenched her hands in and out of fists to stop herself from ripping off the brass knocker she had just been so studiously admiring.

_God Alec, it's not like we've been going to school together for the past four years or anything. Asshole._

"Yes I'm Clary. I'm here to tutor Jace so would you please let me in?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Alec beckoned for her to come inside. Clary had to catch her breath, the house made her speechless. _Oh. Wow._ It was the perfect mix of modern and antique. Velvet rugs, mahogany furnishings, crystal chandleries, exotic plants - you name it. And that was only the foyer.

"Come along Clary, Jace will be in his room. Playing his new electric guitar again no doubt." Alec shook his head, but in a way that a mother would when her child broke their toy for giving it too much love. _Eughhh._

Clary followed the black haired boy up numerous winding staircases and through countless hallways. As much as she hated to admit it, Clary would have to ask Jace to see her out - there was no way she could navigate herself outside this house. After what seemed like decades of deafening silence, the pair reached the slightly ajar door to Jace's room.

"This is it," Alec mumbled. As he stalked away, Clary was sure she heard him say "stay away from Jace" but she couldn't be sure.

Alec was right; Jace was playing guitar. And it was _hot._ Clary peered round the door and quietly stepped inside, unnoticed. She watched as the heavenly boy rapidly moved his fingers up and down the neck of the guitar. He was mid-song and when Clary looked in closer, her whole body felt like jelly when she watched him sitting playing, looking so absentminded. _Its just the oestrogen._ He was effortlessly stunning - she'd stopped denying that years ago. Of course Clary knew of his unbearable, egotistic personality, but this didn't stop her thinking thoughts that weren't very pg 13. _Snap out of it Fray! Dammit hormones would you calm down?!_ She'd been so wrapped up in ogling this boy that she hadn't immediately noticed he was playing one of her favourite songs. Before thinking about what she was doing, Clary blurted out, "Is that Smells Like Teen Spirit?"

The music came to an abrupt stop. Jace - getting the fright of his life - toppled backward and would've dropped his guitar if he hadn't had the strap on. He put his hands on the wall behind him, to steady himself. "Jesus Christ Clary!" Jace took the strap over his head and lay his guitar against the wall. He let out a shaky breath and slid down the wall supporting him. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you really hate me that much?"

Clary began to get flustered, although Jace wasn't looking at her with outright anger like he was earlier. Just curiosity and slight irritation that she'd cut him off before the end of his song. "Look I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I promise," the little redhead in the middle of the room gave Jace a pleading look and was shaking her head erratically. "I don't hate you, I'm just-"

Jace stopped her mid-sentence. "On your period, it's fine I get it. You overreacted, you have hormones it cool." Jace looked nonchalant but Clary new he was relishing every moment of this. She tried to chuck a sketchbook at him but it landed right as his bare feet. "Aw thank you clare-bear!" Jace blew her a kiss._ Ass. Ass. Ass._ Clary pretended to catch it and proceeded to crush it into tiny pieces and scatter it on the floor. She began to feel herself heating up and pressed a palm to her porcelain face. She was blushing, again. _Why am I always bloody blushing around this boy? How does he always do this to me? _

"It's nice to know how easily I can get under your skin, sweet cheeks,"

Jace picked up the sketchbook and flipped through it's empty pages. "Ehm, I hate to alarm you but there's nothing in this."

Clary rolled her eyes. "That's because it's yours, dimwit."

Jace waggled a finger at her. "Now now, no need to get testy."

Clary stuck her middle finger up at the boy who dared to speak to her in a scolding tone. She was however, relieved. Things had gone back to normal. _This is good._

"C'mon goldilocks, we should get started."

* * *

"Did you just say cross dressing?!"

"No Jace for gods sake! I said cross _hatching_."

"What the hell is that?"

"Maybe if you'd just shut up and listen for two seconds, I could tell you!"

Jace acted out zipping his mouth closed an throwing away the key. He gestured to Clary with his hand as if to say, 'go on'.

"It's a shading technique, you see,"

Clary began overlapping stokes of her pencil at the corner of Jace's page. "it adds tone. You try."

Jace's efforts were laughable.

"You look like you're about to play noughts and crosses, just concentrate, Jace."

Jace let out an exaggerated sigh. "But I can't concentrate."

Clary tapped her pencil against her chin and mulled over her options. "Why don't you try listening to music? That's what I do."

"What do you listen to then? Hmm?" Jace looked impatient.

Clary took her phone out her back pocket and slid it across to Jace. He picked it up and began scrolling. Suddenly Clary felt very exposed; you could tell a lot about a person from their music taste. _Ah great Clary, just had him over more reasons to ridicule you, well done. _

"I have to say red, I'm impressed,"

Clary raised her eyebrows as if to say 'what did you expect?' but in her head she let out a sigh of relief.

Jace continued, "all Seelie listens to is this British boy-band who have matching haircuts and sing about having the 'best songs ever', it's unbearable."

Clary couldn't help but laugh out loud. Finally! She had someone to complain about boy bands with! Every single time Clary brought up the subject with Magnus, he would ramble aimlessly about Harry styles' adorable English style sense or his cute-as-a-button nose. _At last! _

"Anyway sweet cheeks, it's been a pleasure but I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

Clary checked her watch. _Already?_ The watch read: 19:56. _I have not been here three hours, no way._ Time had completely and utterly flew right past her.

"So it is, goldilocks. Have you thought of a way to repay me for my infinite wisdom yet hmm?"

Jace gave her a wary look.

"What? You didn't think I was going to tutor you for _free_, did you?"

Jace sat and contemplated this for a minute, then let his eyes wander over to the double bed in the middle of the room. Keeping his eyes lingering there for a minute and then on the girl across from him.

_He's such a cretin. He knows exactly what this will do to me. But two can play at that game Lightworm. _

Clary tried hard to think of a witty retaliation, she really did. But with that golden gaze locked on her all she could do was helplessly scramble for the right words to say. Which evidently, never reached her lips.

"You're disgusting Lightworm, I was kidding. Now if you would like to prove to me that chivalry is not dead, you can walk me to the door."

"As you wish my fair lady." Jace placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered out the room and down numerous winding hallways.

When the pair reached the door, Jace gave Clary a kiss on the hand that sent little pulses of electricity flying through her. _Calm down Clary, you did ask him to be chivalrous._ Jace bid her a farewell that would have been flawless through the eyes of Shakespeare himself and Clary shut the door - grinning wildly. But only one thought was on her mind; _I will not allow myself to fall for Jace Lightwood. _

After making a pact with herself and beginning the journey home, Clarys phone began to buzz in her pocket.

"Ehm, Magnus?"

"OHMIGODCLARYCLARYCLAR-"

"Okay Magnus, I'm going to ask you to take a deep breath and count to three."

"Oh for goodness sake you are no fun Clarissa."

"You flatter me so,"

"I'm glad you recognise my efforts now DARLING LISTEN!"

"Okay okay, just calm down and tell me what's made you sound like you've been using illegal substances,"

"I'm having a Halloween party."

* * *

******Oooooooh. How do you guys feel about cameos from TID characters at Magnus' party? Let me know what you think! (No offense to directioners btw, I really don't mean to offend anyone. Bear in mind this is just Jace & Clary's opinion on boybands :))**


End file.
